There Aint no Me if there Aint no You
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Dean tries to convince his brother why he tricked him into saying yes


**AN: I honestly have to say this, there have been a couple episodes where the relationship between Dean and Sam have just broke my heart, and Tuesday nights episode had to be one of them. The look on Deans face when Sam said he didn't want to be brothers, I thought I was going to cry. I mean Dean has spent his entire life taking care of Sam, and to hear Sam say something like that…well I just had to react.**

**But however I do also have to say this….season 9 is their best season yet.**

**Anyway, enough about me rambling. I hope you all like this latest one shot, because out of the couple of stories I have written based on the Winchester brothers, this is my favorite one. **

**So enjoy and you all know what to do.**

Pulling into the first hotel parking lot they saw Dean Winchester couldn't have been more grateful to get out of the car, in his life. Driving around the find their latest job, used to be fun, but now….now everything was just a mess. He had Crawley searching the deepest ocean for a blade, he was at the beck and call for one of the first sons, known to man, and his Sammy was so pissed off at him he didn't want to be brothers. Yup Dean was having the week from hell.

Walking towards the front desk, Dean contemplated asking Sam if he wanted a separate room, but just the thought sent chills down the elders spine and not in a good way, so he requested one room, but two keys.

Noticing a bar across the street, Dean threw his stuff in the room and handed Sam his key.

Listen….I'm going out for awhile and I would ask if you wanted to join me, for some brotherly bonding, but since you don't want to be brothers or a family anymore…you have an awesome evening.

Then before Sam could respond, Dean left the room and slammed the door.

_Two hours and three beers later, Dean was getting ready to order number four, when Cas appeared next to him.

" How many times do I have to tell you….stop doing that."

Sitting down, next to the man, the angel gave his friend a slight shrug.

" I don't know yet, but I will let you know when I come up with an answer."

Ignoring the angel, Dean took a sip of his beer.

" What is it Cas?"

" I've noticed Sam didn't join you….is everything alright?"

Dean was going to lie and tell Cas that everything was just effin perfect, but, the man decided to stop lying to himself and to his friend.

" To be honest no….everything is not alright. In fact everything sucks! Sam is so pissed at me, he's saying we're not a family. My brother is the only family I've got left and he doesn't want to have anything to do with me. If Bobby was around right now, he would be chewing me up and not leaving pieces!"

" Dean….Sam is just upset right now, but I'm sure that once everything calms down….he will change his mind."

" Damn it Cas….when does everything calm down! If we're not worrying about closing the gates of hell, then we're worrying about opening up the gates of heaven….nothing calms down….it only gets worse!"

Looking over at his friend, Castiel could see Dean was really hurting.

" In the years I have known you and Sam….you both have had your fair share of fights. Either you or him would say something that you didn't mean and you might hold the grudge for a little while, but in the end….you and Sam would always find a way back to one another."

Putting the half full glass of beer down, Dean closed his eyes and rubbed his face. He knew was Cas was saying made sense, because he was right. There were times when the Winchester brothers would fight and scream at one another, but after taking a breather and talking about how they felt…by the end, they would be back on good terms.

" I know I screwed up Cas, believe me I do, but I just couldn't let him die. It didn't feel right in my heart and I wasn't ready to let him go….hell I don't think I'll ever be ready to let him go."

" Then maybe you should tell him that."

Nodding his head, Dean paid his tab then left the bar to hopefully make things right with his brother.

_Opening up the door, to their room, Dean spotted Sam laying across the bed, fiddling around on his laptop.

" We need to talk, but this time it's your turn to hear what I have to say."

Rolling his eyes, Sam placed his computer on the end table, then moved towards the edge of the bed and sighed.

" Alright….talk….what could you possibly have to say to me."

Choosing to ignore his brothers attitude, Dean began.

" The night Yellow Eyes killed our mom, I had one job to do and that was to get you out of the house, which I did, but as we grew up …that one job changed to taking care of my little brother….which again, I did. I taught you how to walk, I taught you how to tie your shoes, I taught you how to read, hell your first word was my name. And you came to me for everything. Nightmares, girls, illness, homework….never dad always me. I never complained. There were times when I would end tripping over you, because you were my second shadow, always there. I never told you this, until now, but every time we went on a hunt with dad, I always made a silent vow that I would do anything and everything to keep you safe. So when that bastard had you killed and I made that deal, not once did I regret it, because like I told you I had to look out for you, cause that's my job."

_Taking a deep breath, Dean tried to compose himself a little before continuing, but the more deep breaths he took, the more the tears threatened to fall.

" When my year was almost up and psychopathic Gordon was on our tail, threatening to kill you…. I was all ready to go guns blazing, cause I figured since I was going to die anyway, might as well go out with my fists held high, but I didn't because of you. You told me to drop the show and be your brother again….and that's exactly what I did. Yes granted, our lives didn't always come out smelling like roses, and there are times when you piss me off so bad that all I want to do is smack you, but like I said in that church there is nothing that I would put in front of you."

Sam wanted to open his mouth and say something, but decided against it, cause he knew Dean wasn't finished.

" Sammy…..I can live with the fact that you're pissed at me and I can live with the fact that you will never trust me again, but don't expect me to just stand aside and hear you say we are not brothers, because I can't do that. You are my flesh and blood brother and I meant every word when I said there aint no me if there aint no you, cause it's true. So I'm sorry if I couldn't stand by and let you die. I wasn't ready to let you go and I had to do something."

_The younger Winchester knew his brother was finished, when Dean stopped blinking away the tears. Attempting to swallow the rather large lump, Sam got up from the bed and moved to sit next to his brother, who was now occupying the other bed.

" You know when I was coming back from Purgatory, without Benny, the only thing that crossed my mind was how much I let you down again. All I've done was let you down. From drinking and getting addicted to demons blood, to opening up the gates of hell, to the Lucifer hallucinations, to not being able to finish the third task….I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't stand seeing the disappointed look in your eyes again. The reason why we stopped the third trial was because we chose our family….us. You and me against the world. But Dean….there is going to be a time when I'm gonna have to make a choice, and you're going to have to respect that decision and honor my wishes. I wanna do something right for once, but that doesn't mean I don't need you. You will always be my big brother….no matter what."

_Pulling his little brother in for a hug, Dean didn't know whether to cry or silently jump for joy.

" I'm not going to stop protecting you though and I'm not going to stop looking after you."

" In all honesty I don't think I want you too….it's nice to know my big brother is still there watching my back."

Pulling apart, Dean lightly shoved Sam before getting up and grabbing his stuff for bed, but before closing the bathroom door, Dean glanced back at his brother.

" Don't forget…I'm still the only one who can legitimately kick your ass bitch."

Smirking, Sam turned his attention back to his computer.

" Whatever you say jerk."

Laughing out loud, Dean closed the bathroom door, and for the first time in a long time he realized him and his brother were going to be ok…as long as they were together.


End file.
